Crystal Gems of Love Act 2!
by katmar1994
Summary: Just some one-shots between the lovers in the story. I don't own Steven Universe or the oc's in this one-shot.


**Jewel pov:** Today I'm taking Peridot to Fish Stew Pizza so I can show her what pizza is and she can try it.

Once we went inside the restaurant I went up to the counter. "Two slices please." I told Jenny, she got the slices and I went back to Peridot.

"What do I do with this?" Peridot asked me, I smiled. "You eat it silly." I answered, Peridot was still confused so I showed her how to eat.

Peridot tried the pizza and loved it. _"She's so cute!"_ I thought happily, I picked Peridot up and hugged her. "What's that for Jewel?" Peridot asked me.

"For being my lover Peridot." I answered, she smiled at me and we kissed as that happened our gems glowed and we fused into Moldavite again.

We then left the restaurant and headed for home where I knew Onyx and Pearl would be training on the beach just like they did yesterday.

 **Later:** Outside ion the beach Onyx and Pearl were training together as they went against their hologram selves to battle them for practice only.

Both were doing great when it came to blocking the attacks. "Pearl you're getting better everyday when we train." Onyx told Pearl, she started blushing.

They both knocked back their holo-selves. "Why thank you Onyx, and I have to say your doing fantastic work." Pearl replied with a smile, he smiled back.

Onyx and Pearl saw their holo-selves get back up. "Ready for the finale?" Onyx asked Pearl with a smirk. "Sure thing." Pearl responded with a smirk.

After saying that they ran towards their holo-selves as Onyx kicked them over to the mountain where Pearl was charging her spear plasma.

She used that to destroy the holograms which turned them into sparkles after that Pearl walked over to Onyx and they kissed after looking at each other.

"We did that perfectly." Pearl said happily. "Yeah, now let's get inside the beach house together for some relaxation." Onyx replied to her with a grin.

After saying that Onyx and Pearl went inside the beach house then into Pearl's room to relax on the water towers for a while after training.

 **In the kitchen:** Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were making some soup for themselves to eat and they added a lot of things to make the soup taste good.

"Should we add paprika to it?" Pink Pearl asked Soren, he thought about it. "Sure, it'll make the soup taste even greater." Soren answered her, they added it.

Once the paprika had been added Pink Pearl started to stir the soup together while Amethyst added another spice to the pot of soup to help with the flavor.

"There we go, onion powder always gives soup a tantalizing flavor." Amethyst told them, Pink Pearl tried it and agreed with Amethyst about the new flavor.

"It's perfect, it just needs to be hotter." Pink Pearl replied, she looked at Soren. "Soren, can you heat it up a little more please?" Pink Pearl asked him.

"Sure thing Amethyst and Pink Pearl." Soren replied, he used his powers to heat it up until the water was boiling hot which meant the soup was almost done.

 **After that:** When Moldavite came inside the beach house she unfused back into Jewel and Peridot with the latter being held by Jewel in her arms.

As they went into the temple they past Steven who was showing Lapis his action figures which made Lapis giggle at her boyfriend's antics.

Steven smiled and kissed Lapis before they went outside, once then they began laying down on the sand and looked at the clouds for fun.

"One day Lapis..I'll marry you." Steven told her, Lapis became confused. "What's that?" Lapis asked him, Steven explained that marriage is an earth custom.

Lapis was so happy about the idea of marrying Steven that she hugged and kissed him, she let go of him so she could answer. "I will marry you Steven!" Lapis replied.

This caused Steven to smile and they kissed again before just relaxing and watching the sunset together while thinking of a happy future that has yet to come.

 **This one-shot is for Lexboss who own's Jewel and King Spike Rule's own's Onyx while Dante Watterson own's Soren.**

 **I hope you guys like this, please review and no flames!**


End file.
